Piece of Heaven
by EpicDaydreamer
Summary: Blue Eyes and an addictive mystery as delicious as Cream Iced Strawberry cakes was L's Piece of Heaven.


Piece of Heaven

Epic Daydreamer

**A/N: I'm re-uploading this in hopes that I will be inspired to finish it. Alright I wrote this randomly so I have no idea how good it's going to turn out…I do have some ideas for it though. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

**Chapter One: Cream Cakes and Blue eyes**

The day was young and filled with warmth which was a reflection of the golden orb hanging high in the sky. Clouds peeked out every now and then to give those below a short glimpse of shade. Cars and various other vehicles can be heard noisily making their rounds; a taxi horn blasts and scares a cat from its perch upon a green, metallic trash can.

It is in this atmosphere, nestled between a factory and an abandoned coffee shop, sits a cute, little sweet shop; its red and purple sign gleaming in the sun proclaiming _Piece of Heaven_in bold lettering. The owner of said shop was busy inside placing fresh apple strudels and cream iced strawberry cakes in the window stands. She wipes away forgotten flour that had stuck to her nose while baking with the end of her pink ruffled apron that was tied delicately around her waist.

Kagome sighed to herself, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed down at the multiple amount of sugary treats displayed. She took much pride in her sweets, each one created with love and tenderness. The little shop had been open a little less than a year…maybe ten months max-which was four months after her return from the adventure filled feudal era. It was ironically funny to her how fast time went by considering her history with time tampering.

She busied herself with placing a few samples of her cakes within the contours of a white, cardboard box. Her business wasn't bringing in as many customers as it used to, before the coffee shop had closed down three months prior. Now her only regulars were those who worked in the small factory neighboring her humble business abode and those loyal customers she had before the coffee shop had went under due to banking issues. Now she took sampled of her desserts to the park and various other places in hopes of gaining more customers.

Finished with that she quickly took off her pink apron and through it on a metal table in the kitchen. She made sure her light blue sweater and dark blue jeans were free from any flour residue before grabbing her black purse, flipping her long, silky black braid over her shoulder where it brushed gently against her upper right hip, and then safely tucking the box into her side before heading out her door.

She locked the shop and turned to her left to head down the sidewalk. Before she even made a step she was stopped dead in her tracks by a strange sight. A young man, around her own age, was standing in from of the display case staring at the cakes she had just placed into the stand. But that wasn't the strangest part; the strangest part was the man himself. He was dressed in a white long sleeve tee shirt and blue jeans that seemed to have seen better days. He was barefoot with dark hair that hung in wild strands as if he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes, although she couldn't see clearly since he was staring at the cakes, were large and black with dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept in days due to constant doses of caffeine. All in all…he was strange. But strange was almost endearing to her considering her past…especially since her return to normalcy. Not to mention that there was just something about the boy that made her think he was handsome.

She walked up to him and looked in the direction that his eyes were focused on. She openly laughed when she saw it was the cream iced strawberry cakes he was eyeing; her laughter brought him out of his daze. She smiled warmly at him as his eyes focused on her.

"I see you have your eye on my Cream Iced strawberry cakes." She giggled as he lifted his hand to his face where he placed the tip of his thumb in his mouth.

He nodded his head and she quickly opened the box. She pulled a white square the size of the boys palm with a strawberry diced into the shape of a flower on the top. She placed it gently in his hand and watched with fascination as the boy ate the strawberry first, then calmly devoured the rest of the cake.

They stared at each other for a couple of moments. His endless dark eyes were intimidating…or at least they would have been for anyone other than Kagome. She on the other hand just smiled harder at the boy.

"What is your name?" She tilted her head with curiosity. The male before her was the same height; he would have been taller if he wasn't slouching. She got the impression that he was really comfortable with himself, which, she admitted, was a rare find in her day in time.

"Ryuuzaki." She frowned. Living in the past had made her inhumanly able to know a lie from the truth. Clearly he was lying; he didn't even look at her, just turned back to the display case with the various cakes. Now he was just being rude…besides, he didn't even look like a Ryuuzaki.

"You're lying." He looked back at her with curiosity, his eyes slightly widening at her proclamation.

"I don't really care what your reason is for hiding your real name, but I don't like people lying to me. Besides you don't look like a Ryuuzaki. You look like someone whose name starts with…L." She said the last part with a thoughtful expression, her finger resting lightly on the curve of her bottom lip. She smiled when he turned completely towards her.

"I guess your real name does start with L. You don't have to tell me your real name. I'll just call you L for now." She glanced at her watch and noticed that the time truly had slipped away. She smiled lazily at him again.

"Sorry L, but I must go. Maybe you can come by another time. Ja ne." With that she walked around L and continued her original course. His masculine voice called from behind her.

"What is your name?" She tilted her head towards him, her gaze locking with his.

"Kagome." She nodded her head and continued her pursuit all the while laughing inside her mind. _I've always wanted to walk away epically from a guy. That's one thing off my bucket list…Yahoo!_

She spent the rest of the evening giving free cakes to the mothers of laughing children in the park and shop owners of stores that littered her block. She now headed to her prize possession, her apartment. It was small and quaint, painted in light shades of lavender and silver trim. Her balcony was small, but big enough to house some of the herbs she had taken to growing since she had return. Finally home she dumped all her things on a side table and headed for the refrigerator where she pulled out the most sinful and addicting thing known to man: cookie dough. She loved to make cakes and hundreds of her the things, those were both her hobbies and passion, but cookie dough…was her personal addiction.

Sitting down on the small, dark purple love seat she turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, she searched for something interesting until she came to what was supposed to be the news for the Kanto region of Japan. She hadn't been much of a television fanatic, she was used to the quietness of the night. But she couldn't explain the itch she felt about turning to the station she was viewing or watching what was happening. She hadn't heard too much about Kira. The only thing she knew came from her brother through weekly phone calls. Accordingly he was some kind of vigilante cleaning up the streets of criminals through unknown ways of killing. She almost passed out when she heard the admiration in Souta's voice. After that she had quickly scolded him, telling him that murder was murder, just because the one who is killed was murderer or rapist or whatever, doesn't stop the act from being murder.

Kagome preferred not to get into it, despite the unnerving feeling she got about the whole thing. It just didn't feel _natural_. She would bet it was something dealing with things the average human wasn't aware of. But she wasn't going to get involved. Not that she would be surprised if she got dragged into it anyway…her luck just ran that way.

Back to the television, it looked as though criminals were being killed every day on the hour. The news gave the acknowledgement to Kira. Kagome gritted her teeth. _When all the criminals run out, then who will he kill? Once you become a killer, you can't stop. Just what is this Kira's real goal?_ She sat there and contemplated the whole scenario. Then a light bulb seemed to click on.

"This dude is crazy. He has a freaking God complex. He wants to make the world "perfect" and become the God of that world so he can pass judgment on it." She wanted to laugh, but couldn't due to the sickening thought of it. She turned the television off and just sat there, her hand unconsciously making balls of cookie dough before popping them in her mouth. She contemplated the situation and understood, without a doubt, that the Kira case was getting worst and leading towards a potentially dangerous altitude. Placing the cookie dough on the end table, she curled into a fetal position on the love seat. She closed her eyes, willing her mind to forget about the Kira nonsense and praying that the fates would leave her alone, all the while, unconsciously, allowing dark, grey eyes to slip into her dreams.

He had needed to get away from the stuffy hotel suite filled with paper work and sweaty police officers hell bent on finding Kira. Not that he didn't want to find Kira, on the contrary, he had every intention of turning hell, purgatory, and every other plain of existence upside down in order of discovering the murderer who had killed over a hundred people already. He just needed a break to clear his mind. He had let his feet wander where they wanted to and found himself standing in front of a small, quaint sweet shop. The red and purple lettering stated _Piece of Heaven_ in gleaming letters that reflected the sunlight.

His eye caught a beautiful, yet delicately decorated cake on a large pink stand with lace table wear. Strawberries, looking juicy and succulent, danced in a spiral on the top. White icing covered the entire cake, designs of pearls and white roses protruded from the sides. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of the little note below labeled _cream iced strawberry cake_, his mind completely ignored the sound of someone locking a door. Soft laughter caught his attention. His eyes glued to large sapphire ones that twinkled with warmth. He could feel that warmth spreading throughout his body, only to pool within his stomach.

"I see you have your eye on my Cream Iced strawberry cakes." He lifted his thumb to bite on the nail, her giggle made his stomach heat more.

"Do you want to try it? I just so happened to have brought small samples of it with me." He nodded unconsciously; his eyes were still locked with her own. He was a bit perturbed at her obvious comfort around. Majority of individuals merely gawked at him and pointed. He, of course, didn't care. He was comfortable and the rest of the world, although he didn't like to think of them as inferior, they really were. She on the other hand didn't seem to be affected by him at all. He watched her place the delicately decorated cake in his hand. He promptly ate the strawberry, which was delightfully sweet, and then slowly devoured the cake. It was the best cake he had ever tasted. It was sweet, but not overly so. The cream melted on his tongue just like the moist cake itself. He could taste the strawberries that were mixed with the cream between the layers of cake, the flavor sending him to heaven and back. _At least the shop earned its name._

After he ate the cake he stared at her, trying to read her, and to his growing frustration, she did the same to him. She was pretty, he could give her that. She wore a light blue sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans that hung in the right places, but wasn't too tight. Her eyes, that irregular deep sapphire, were large, but not unbecomingly so. Her lips were a delicate, yet plump pink and her nose was just as delicate as her lips. Her hair hung over shoulder in a long, wavy braid; a white ribbon tied at the end. The wild strands of her bangs and hair that wouldn't stay in the braid hung loosely around her face, framing it.

But her eyes were abnormally closed off. If he was an emotional man, L would have already made his frustration clear. He was not, of course, an emotional man, therefore, his expression stayed as listless as before. Normal people were open, their eyes were usually easy to read. Heck, even Light Yagami was easier to read than this woman.

"What is your name?" Her feminine voice broke him from his thoughts and he responded with the first name that came to his mind. "Ryuuzaki."

He turned back toward the window; he couldn't help the feeling that wrung his gut. For some reason, he was guilty for telling this woman a lie. The feeling only grew when he saw her frown from the corner of his eye.

"You're lying." This caused him to look at her. How did she know?

"I don't really care what your reason is for hiding your real name, but I don't like people lying to me. Besides you don't look like a Ryuuzaki. You look like someone whose name starts with…L."

_What the…?_

Now this was just weird. How, out of all twenty-six letters of the alphabet, did she manage to pick _the one_ letter that his name started with? He could feel his eyes widened with fascination as he eyed the girl who held a thoughtful expression, her eyes gleaming slightly with mischief.

"I guess your real name does start with L. You don't have to tell me your real name. I'll just call you L for now." She then glanced at her watch and gave an almost silent sigh of frustration.

"Sorry L, but I must go. Maybe you can come by another time. Ja ne." He watched her walk around him and continue down the sidewalk. His voice broke out before he even realized he was speaking.

"What is your name?" She tilted her head in his direction, and his breath caught as they locked eyes.

"Kagome." With that she continued on her way and disappeared around the corner. She missed the almost dangerous smirk come across said detective's face.

"Kagome…interesting…" His feet began to move and soon he found himself back in his hotel suite. Watari was by his side in an instant, fussing over his irresponsibility of leaving without telling anyone.

"I'm fine Watari." The slight undercurrent of excitement in the L's voice paused the elderly man.

"Watari…I need you to find information on someone by the name of Kagome. She owns a sweet shop called _Piece of Heaven."_ Watari's eyebrow rose and he tried not to let the slight upturn of his lips show due to his charges sudden request of information on a female.

"Of course. "

L walked over towards a window and pulled back the curtains. The police that had filled his suite earlier were now majority gone. All that was left were two and they were packing up to leave. He ignored their quiet goodnights as they head out the door in the direction of their families and homes. He sighed and rubbed his temples before sitting down, pulling his legs up into his familiar sitting position. His mind, although still focused on the Kira case, was wavering with thoughts of a blue eyed pastry maker.

_Kagome…tell me…why are you so familiar?_


End file.
